Osamodas/Intelligence
Introduction Intelligence is perhaps the most common kind of Osamodas. Most of its offensive spells are fire-based, and they each suit different play styles in different combinations. Further, Osamodas have Animal Healing making them strong back-up healers in the absence of an Eniripsa, especially when combined with Spiritual Leash. Characteristics * Intelligence: This is an Intelligence build, and as of such this is the main stat. You'll want to raise this as high as possible, at least to 300 (4:1 soft cap). You may feel like scrolling this, though if you intend to go pure Intelligence then the difference is minimal at higher levels. * Vitality: A good stat to scroll for Osamodas. Without the summoner the summons can't exist, and lasting longer is always good regardless of class. * Chance: This is not a Chance build meaning there's no need to put any points into this. It's relatively easy to scroll though, and Lashing Claw can be helpful against fire-resistant enemies. The extra 10 PP from fully scrolling can help at later levels as well. * Strength: Again this isn't a Strength build so no need to put points into this. It's good to scroll for more weapon options and the damage boost to Whip. * Agility: Not really necessary, though certain weapons require high Agility to equip. Scroll it if you can; the bonus to Critical Hits and increased dodge lock rate is always helpful. Leveling *Lv. 1~10 Train in Incarnam .Do the Quests so you can get a Boon Set .Fight some Daredevil Crabs. *Lv .10~20 You can fight Prepubescent Chafers take groups of 1 then 2 and so on till you reach the groups with the max Chafers. *Lv. 20~30 You may try Crackrocks beware they steal AP and they have from 20% to 24 % Resistance to all elements depending on their levels.Try the field dungeon, Prespics, Boars, Miliboowolfs, Treechnids, Vampires (and sell the Vampire Blood), Small groups of Blops/Biblops avoid the Cherry ones. *Option II. Since dofus has added those achievements thing, you could do all incarnam dungeon achievements. This will yield about 130,000 xp *Lv. 30~40 Same mobs but larger groups. You should try Gobbal Dungeon and some Wabbits. *Lv. 40~50 You should start fighting Fugi Masters they are a valuble source of xp till 7X Lvls. Gobbal Dungeon and soul the boss to fight him later in the arena. *Lv. 50~100 You have three options : Option I :Do Gobbal Dungeon soul the boss and fight him in arena or sell the SoulStone.Sell all the Gobbal Horns or exchange them for Small Wisdom scrolls.Sell or Crush the Items you drop for Runes. * : Option II :Be leeched in Dungeons/by a Ratter.You will lose the fun this way but you will reach 100 in no time. * : Option III :Continue fighting large groups of the monsters I mentioned in this guide and try fighting Plain Cracklers and soloing dungeons .Try collecting mats for your items.Maybe it is slow but you will discover and learn more things about the game . Spells * Lv. 1~11: Max Ghostly Claw. It'll be your main attack spell till 54, and even after it has its uses. * Lv. 12~21: Max Summoning of Gobball. Your main summon for a very long time. It's the Osamodas' tank and will hold off enemies while you hit them from afar. * Lv. 22~27: Raise High-Energy Shot to lv. 4. It's a great spell, at lv 4 it allows Gobball (And later summons) to attack twice. * Lv. 28~37: Max Bear Cry. It's the buff to have, it lasts 11 turns and when stacked can massively improve a summon. Note: I prefered to max out Toad.It says to defend a summon for a low amount, but when done in actual battle it is a lot more. * Lv. 42~61: Save points till 54, then max the mighty Crackler Punch. It's worth the wait. You should also max Crow. It has no LoS and can hit quite high. It also has a low AP cost meaning that in a 7 AP set you can fit it in with Ghostly Claw. * Lv. 62~71: Max Whip. It's an amazing spell, even though it hits Neutral damage. It decimates summons and can be a great help. * Lv. 72~81: Max Summoning of Bwork Magus. First decent summon in a long time. * Lv. 82~91: Max Summoning of Crackler. Unlearn the now useless Summoning of Gobball and then max Summoning of Prespic. * Lv. 92~101: Max the magnificent Summoning of Red Wyrmling. It's an amazing summon. * Lv. 102+: Just max what you feel is needed. Ghostly Claw, Crow, Summoning of Prespic and Whip are all good to max. Release is also good to get. Other Spells * Cawwot: A nice spell to have. If you get the Cawwots needed and you have a spare 15 or so spell points you could do a lot better by maxing this. * Perfidious Boomerang: One of the most random spells available. With a high AP cost and variable damage (different elements and large range) it isn't recommended to spend any spell points on this. Even when fully scrolled it'll still hit pretty low. * Summoning of Arachnee and Gobball are comparable meatshields. The Arachnee has slightly less HP, but higher reistances. It hits harder, but won't be able to hit twice, even with +3 AP from High Energy Shot. It has 1 more MP, allowing it to get to enemies sooner, but also has a longer cooldown, meaning you'll have fewer on the field. * Summoning of Chaferfu, known for attacking allies or just passing its turn, is very unreliable. It requires a lot of work to get it to do what you want... your class summons will probably work better for you. * Moon Hammer: A powerful Agility spell in the right hands (it is awkward to use), but this is not an Agility build. Equipment ;Battle Set * 1~19: Young Adventurer Set For the 40+ Intelligence and 40+ wisdom. A decent battle set. * 20~46: Gobball Set For a decent amount of Intelligence. It's also got the added bonus of +1 AP from the full set bonus, +1 summonable creature from the hammer, as well as numerous other bonuses. Get a Farmer Moth-Eaten Mittens as well if you need more summons, or Mental Ring for more Intelligence.You may try a Dora since it has high int and can be worn at low levels. * 46~81: Red Scaraleaf Set combined with Kam Assutra Amulet + Soft Treering or God Rod + Gelamu is good for a decent amount of Vitality and Intelligence as well as +1 AP and more range and summons. If you can afford it, a Fire Kwak Set is an alternative with the bonus of +AP and MP. * 81~98: A custom set which contains Lullibye and Hooded Cloak might work well for you as well, especially if you do not have much Vitality. * 98~100: Feudala Set: One of the last Intelligence sets which it is worthwhile to consider getting. It's won't last you a particularly long time, and unless you are active in PvP, you probably will not be able to equip the shield. However with 8 AP and 5 MP as well as some decent int it's definitely worth thinking about. * 100~130: Use a custom with Dora Bora and Nettlez, the usual Intelligence set up. Don't forget your summons though. * 130~190: Soft Oak Set as per usual for Intelligence builds. * 190~200: The heavenly Stringsecticide Set. Everything you want from a set and more. ;Wisdom Set * 1~38: Young Adventurer Set: +40 Wis is probably the best you'll find at this lvl. as mentioned before, if you want to lv. fast keep it till 38. * 38+: Prespic Set: Is nice for all build because of the wisdom and +damage and damage reflection. At later levels, parts can be replaced with other +Wis equipment such as Silimelle's Wedding Rings, Adelus, Amulet of Luck, Wabbit Ears and Moon Boots. ;Trophies * Good trophies for an int Osa are, of course, scholar and fire destroyer. It's unlikely for Survivor to be of any use at higher levels. Neutral Destroyer and Maniac are usefull for whip damage. Healer would also be a great choice for those support Osas. Don't forget to keep Cawwot Dofus and Kaliptus Dofus equipped too. Experimental/Historical/Obsolete builds * Osamodas/Intelligence/Critical Hits/1 Category:Class Category:Build Category:Guides